Hold On
by PeaceLoveYOU
Summary: Running away from everything she knows. Leaving the abused life she lived for 16 years. The lies start to build up and her past begins to haunt her. Being weak and scared is no longer an option for Briley. She has to be strong to protect her new friends.
1. Chapter 1

How many hours has it been? 5? 6? 8? I couldn't see the sky through the dense forest looming around me. Every little snap of a branch had me on edge. They couldn't have possibly found out that i left so soon. And even if they did they couldn't have caught up to me so fast right? I just couldn't help but be scared everytime I heard something. They made me this way. And one day I will find a way to fight back against them. I will figure out this power I have. And they will regret what that have done to me. Until then I need to stay hidden from them. I won't live my life in fear forever, but today isn't the day when i am unafraid. I am still scared. That is why Konoha might be the only place I could be safe. But no one there can know my secret about where I am from or who I am. Hours have gone by and every muscle in my body is acheing. This pain is nothing compaired to the pain that they put me through everyday. Some scars were faded, but there are still fresh ones from the previous day. I tried to hide these as best as I could but some were just to hard to cover. I kept me hair long to help cover the scars layered across my back. All these scars have to be kept hidden so that no one asks questions about my past, or at least keep these questions to a minumum. The forest thinned out ever so slightly, it was enough to show to dark star speckled sky above me. I have been travelling for at least 12 hours now, without food or water. But this is how I am used to living my life. They used to go days at a time with out feeding me. I found a place high in the trees that was mostly hidden by thick branches to sleep for a little bit. Sleep hit as sooon as a layed came all to soon. The sun shined through the leaves of the forest. As i stood up, every muscle in my body seemed to protest. I was so sore. Konoha should only be a few more hours away though, I could suck it up and keep going. I left my spot in the trees and began to run again. The minutes passed and soon i would be at my new home, I could live the life i was meant to live. Not the one where I was scared and lonely and hated. The soft murmur of a creek reached my ears. I stopped by the stream and drank from it. The liquid felt like it came straight from the gods on my parched tongue. It felt even better to dunk my head into the clear water. My break was quickly brought to a halt when a loud rustling came from the bushes directly behind me. I snapped my head around to see what or who was there. A pair of glowing eyes stared back at my terror stricken eyes. What came out of the under brush wasn't what I expecting. A small white dog stepped out. She was pure white except for the splotches of dirt that dusted her fur. There is nothing to be afraid of I kept telling myself. It is just a puppy. She couldn't do any harm. They aren't here. They have no idea where you are. I slowly talked my self out of my fright and took one more drink before dashing off into the forest once again. I heard a soft patter coming from next to me. I looked down and the small white puppy was running right next to me. Sje followed right to Konoha. We burst through the trees and were met by two guards in front of a large gate. After a few brief questions about who I am and where I came from etc. I was allowed to enter the village but had to be escorted to the hokages office. The walk was short but it seemed that everyone knew i was new. Eyes were turned torwards me, people guessing where I came from and why I am here. They can never know the truth. Not knowing the truth will protect myself and everyone living in the village, my new home. We finally arrived at the hokages office. Right as we are about to walk throught the doors, a boy runs out and plows right over me. A heavy weight lands on me and a brutal shriek escapes my mouth. This couldn;t be happening! Not here, I am so far away from them. How could they have found me so fast? My screams die down and the boy is standing above me repeating how sorry he was, that he wasn;t watching where he was going. The boy bent over and picked me up and set me on the ground standing upright again."I am SO sorry" the boy with red fangs on his cheek kept saying."Don't worry about, you just startled me..." I murmured to him. Without another word, the boy ran off down the streets. The guard with me ushered me inside to meet the Hokage.


	2. Meeting New People

I approached the last flight of stairs to the hokages office. I slowly walked to the door of her office, all the while I was planning out my story of lies to tell so that my past is kept hidden. My life was playing out nicely in my head. I was let into the office and stood in front of the Hokage. "Hm can I help you?" she said absent mindedly."Uhh I would like to um move in." I couldn't help but act nervous."Well let me just ask you a few questions and I will see what I can do for you. So where do you come from?""I have grown up in a small nameless village in the land of water." The lies began."How old are you and what is your name""I am Briley Olson and I am 16" A bit of truth couldn't hurt. Nothing major was being revieled."ok, and lastly why did you decide to move here?""I want to live here so that I can have a better life. My village was poor and full of famine, my parents sent me here to live better." They would have never wanted any of this for me. I just have to pretend that they did."Well there is a vacant apartment at the Akamora Complex, and you get payed for every mission you complete or you can get a job at a store or soemthing. Here is your key to the apartment which is completely furnished." she placed the key in my out stretched palm and sent me to explore the village. I wandered around the village for half an hour and it began to get dark. I have yet to find my apartment though. The street I was on came to an end so I turned around, and ended up against the same boy who fell on me at the hokages office. "Wow, we have got to stop meeting like this." The boy said and flashed a smile. " well if this does keep happening I might as well introduce myself, I am Kiba Inuzuka, and you are?""I am uhh Briley Olson," I met his outstretched hand with my own and shook it. "If you need anything just ask, I kinda owe you for running into you." Kiba offered."Well I could use some help finding the Akamora Complex.""Your in luck, I happen to live there too. You must be new in town, how about tomorrow I give you a tour of our village?""I would love that." I said and faked a smile to go along. I was still not used to people being nice or trusting them."Lets go!" Kiba said and he turned and walked down the street. We walked for about ten minutes, turning on all different roads. I tried to keep up with where we turned but I eventually gave up. "Hey K-Kiba, w-who is this?." I small girl said as we walked by. "Hey Hinata, this is Briley, she just moved here so I am showing her around." Kiba answered the small girl, Hinata."Nice to m-meet y-you." She told me."It's a pleasure to meet you." I grinned at her, a real smile this time. I think I could be friends with her. She seemed nice enough and to shy to ask about my past.

"See ya later Hinata!" Kiba said as we began to head towards the apartment complex again."Here we are. Which one are you staying in?" Kiba asked me as we stood in front of a rather large building"I pulled out my key and looked at the number printed on it. " I am staying in 5B.""That is right across the hall from mine! I stay in 6B." Kiba said a little too entered the building and walked to the second floor where our apartments were. The sun had already set. "Well I will see you in the morning I guess, goodnight." Kiba said."Goodnight Kiba" I put the key in the lock and entered my new home. It was dark in there and it took me a while to find the light switch. The apartment wasn't big but it was bigger then my closet sized room back at my old home. It was a one bedroom apartment, and that was all i needed. I found the bedroom and ploped down. I hadn't even realized that the puppy from the fprest was still following me until i felt him curl up into my side. The instant my head met the pillow I was asleep.


End file.
